


My Black Diamond

by MistakenAngel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Interrogation, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: Set during The Force Awakens, this story follows a very different retelling of the film into what I would have liked to happen. I will try to follow this story up with a sequel that covers The Last Jedi in the future. As always, please vote and comment on what you guys think. Your support means the world to me. Thanks soo much ahead of time on your votes and comments. ☺☺☺
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

A Princess Is Born

Luke...

The Force ghost of Anakin Skywalker stood beside Jedi Master Luke Skywalker as he waited in the waiting area for one of the servants to bring the newly born Imperial Princess Reyna to him. After what was an eternity of waiting, a gray bundle in a small comforter was placed in his hands.

"She is already strong with the Force, son," Anakin said gently, and touched the newborn girl's head. Hazel eyes bore into Luke's blue ones, and then shifted over to the shimmering blue outline of the tall younger man in black Jedi robes. Anakin laughed, and the baby Princess laughed back. Luke paid the kind servant for her silence, and took the baby to his waiting ship to Ahtc-to.

Hopefully, he could train her, and keep her away from the dark legacy placed upon her by her grandfather Sheev Palpatine...

💎💎💎

Three Years Later...

The sands of Jakku ripped at Luke Skywalker's robes as he handed off the Imperial Princess Rey to a friendly junk trader couple. He honestly hoped that they would take good care of her, they seemed like good, salt of the earth people, after all...

💎💎💎

Five Years Later...

(No Pov)

The girl known as Rey, but was actually Imperial Princess Reyna Palpatine was sold to Unkar Plutt, an unscrupulous dealer in junk parts from crashed Imperial star destroyers. She screamed for the couple she knew as her parents to come back to her, but Plutt held her little eight year old arm tightly as she cried and screamed for them to come back. But to no avail, they were gone, and she never saw them again, but she held on the hope that they would return; so when Plutt put her in the old AT-AT that became her home, she began to mark the days. This was the waiting game of survival that she was willing to play if she was going to see her parents again, because why ever would Unkar Plutt ever lie to her about something so important?


	2. A Prince Dreams

Anakin...

He watched his grandson Ben Solo play with the other Force sensitive children along the shoreline of Ahtc-to. Ben would be handsome when he grew into his looks, and he was already on thin ground with the council by doing this, but he had already foreseen the balance prophecy coming to fruition with his union with the Imperial Princess.

Anakin waited until nightfall to do his work. He knelt beside the boy's bed, and touched his little forehead. Anakin focused intently, and when he had the Princess's mind, he fused her connection to the Force to his grandson's.

"Sleep little Prince," Anakin said softly, "You will see your bride one day. Until then, dream and find each other."

Anakin then tousled the boy's hair, and couldn't get over how he somehow inherited his mother Sh'mi's dark hair and eyes. A handsome lad, indeed, and strong with the Force.

Anakin stood, and faded into the netherworld of the Force, and tried not to contemplate the fate the Jedi Elders would dole out to him for interferring with the fate of a Force couple the Force itself willed to be together. It was inevitable after all, it was destiny, pure and simple, and that is what he would say to make his case to them...

💎💎💎

Late At Night, Ahtc-to..

Luke's Pov...

It was as he feared. The darkside of the Force surrounded his nephew like a dark fog, and it had been there for some time. Ever since he suspected that Snoke was trying to tempt Ben to the darkside, he kept his distance, trying to come up with a solution that would benefit everyone.

But tonight he decided that it would be best if his nephew were to die, than lose him completely to the darkside. He crept to Ben's hut, and Ben was dreaming about...a girl?? What was this?! Then he realized that it was about the Princess everyone assumed was dead in the birthing room, along with her mother, the late Empress Cassandra Palpatine. No! It could not come to pass! He would not allow that fiend's seed to flourish in the Skywalker line.

Luke ignited his green lightsaber, and that was when Ben's dark brown eyes flew open, fearful, and scared, and he brought up his blue lightsaber up and blocked Luke's lightsaber. Luke made to strike him but Ben used the Force to collapse the hut's roof down on top of his head...

💎💎💎

Ben...

He could not quite believe that his uncle tried to kill him. Supreme Leader Snoke predicted that his uncle would see his connection to the Force far surpass his skills, and could teach him no more.

" _You are ready for the trials, my apprentice,"_ Snoke told him, " _Kill anyone who will not join our righteous cause, and go to the cave to meditate on what wisdom the Force has leave to give you. Remember, the Force shall free you in the end."_

 _"Yes, Master,"_ Ben said in his dream.

He did not tell Snoke of the girl, the brunette beauty with enchanting hazel eyes, and ignited his very heart with her beauty and her strength in the Force.

Ben killed over half of the Jedi padawans training on Ahct-to, but six of them decided to join him, and he knighted them the Knights of Ren as their Lord. He told the three girls and boys who joined him that he needed to meditate in the reflection cave, but that they were to level the Jedi temple to the ground.

Ben went to the reflector cave, and spoke to the dark Force ghosts of every Sith Lord who would speak to him. But the most important was Sheev Palpatine; he welcomed the young dark Jedi like a son, and said that he must find and train his granddaughter.

" _Who is she_ , Sire?" Ben asked, in awe. " _I understand that I have dreamed of a girl with hazel eyes and dark brown_ _hair. She._.." Ben blushed, " _My uncle taught us to forgo such passions. Why do I dream of her then?"_

The Emperor laughed coldly. " _Because the Force will bring you together, son. But keep this connection to your bride from Snoke. I have foreseen a kingdom revived through your bloodline. You will know her when you meet. Now come, and draw upon my strength, Kylo Ren. It is the only way to survive the abusive training you will endure."_

Ben gained all of the late Emperor's knowledge and memories, and became Kylo Ren from then on. Only a girl with hazel eyes and who held his heart in her hands could break the dark spell of the darkside upon his very heart and soul...


	3. A Desert Flower

Rey...

The sun barely peaked over the horizon as Rey of Jakku woke up on her sweaty cot/bed in her old rusted out AT--AT. She wordlessly padded barefoot to the marking wall, and took her old engraving pen, and scratched yet another day that her family had not seen fit to return. She shrugged her shoulders. She was used to waiting, she had been doing it all of her life, it seemed, and yet, she felt as if she had been born for something more. But she could not put her finger on why that was, it was just a deep seated feeling that she had.

She filled her canteen with fresh water, and collected her supplies for the journey out to the crashed star destroyers from some battle over Jakku long ago before she was born. The scavengers simply nicknamed it The Graveyard, and it was the best place to collect old parts that Unkar Plutt could trade you for food rations. Rations could either be saved for food, or could buy you necessities like clean clothing, or even credits.

But Rey had no need for money, and never had two credits to rub together at any given time. Besides, what did she have need of feminine finery such as fine cloth or jewels? Her line of work did not allow the accommodation for such feminine niceties most young women took for granted.

Rey dressed in her beige shirt and pants, followed by her arm wrappings, which kept the harsh desert winds and sand from getting into her clothing. She wrapped the bottom of her pants, just after she put on her boots and laced them up. With everything ready, she headed out before everyone else. She didn't know if it was because the other scavengers were lazy, but she was determined to be the best at whatever she set her mind to, and that was how Rey operated.

She got out her walking staff, which also served as a means of defense. Sadly, Nimma Outpost had lately become a sort of seedy haven for criminals and other beings that society had otherwise rejected. She had heard the rumors of the First Order attacking the next village over in search of information leading to the capture of someone of importance, but Rey didn't catch the name, only that it was a man.

But the biggest piece of news was that a Knight of Ren had been spotted, the infamous Kylo Ren. Rey laughed at the rumors. Force user or not, the guy was just a man, and if such a man came after her, she could always crack his skull with her staff or knee him in the balls.

Rey drove her red speeder out to The Graveyard, and chose the biggest ship. Who commanded it, and who worked on this particular star destroyer, Rey did not know, but sometimes she would get glimpses of a tall masked man walking the hallways of the ship, and sometimes choking his men out when they brought him bad news. An evil Force user, but who he was, or why she could sometimes catch these glimpses into the ship's past, she did not know.

She rappeled down the main shaft, and what luck, she actually found some very valuable tools. If Plutt was generous enough, she would be eating good tonight. Otherwise...well, she had gone hungry before, it was not the first time.

She scavenged for the good part of four hours, and was beginning to feel the sun rise towards its noon position in the sky. Soon, the inside of this ship would become unbearably hot like an oven. She called it a day, and climbed up her rope. She gathered her supplies, retracted her rope and grappling hook, and went to her waiting red speeder by sliding down the huge sand dune on her parts gathering slate.

When she was a girl, still learning the trade from Unkar Plutt, it had been fun sliding down the huge, steep sand dunes. But now, it was just easier to slide down, rather than try to trudge down the hill, and risk falling and breaking a leg, or spraining an ankle; many scavengers were left jobless because of such stupid mistakes, and Rey could not afford to be out of work, she had to put food on the table, after all.

It was getting towards sunset by the time Rey made it back to Nimma Outpost. She gathered her parts net and dragged it behind her to the cleaning station. Other scavengers were at work cleaning their parts for presentation for the trading process. When she was done, she presented her finds to Unkar Plutt, and prayed that he wouldn't short change her.

Sadly, that was not to be the case, because he pretended to examine the valuable parts and said in his gruff voice, "What you brought me today is worth a one quarter portion."

"You're kidding me, right?" Rey asked, seething. "This is worth three portions at least. If not more. I demand what they are worth, Plutt!"

Unkar Plutt bore his beady black eyes into hers, and laughed. "You _demand_ it of me, little whelp? How amusing. You will either take your one quarter portion or starve tonight, it makes no difference to me."

Rey glared at him, and grabbed her ration portion before he could snatch it back from him. She felt dejected, utterly dejected and sad, because the pig had an annoying habit of crushing her spirits when they were at their most high. She got on her speeder, and went home, and was comforted by the fact that at least she wouldn't go hungry tonight.

Then she heard the frantic beeping of a droid calling for help, and she grabbed her walking staff and ran in the direction of the noise. Snatchers! They had an orange and white BB unit in their net and was hauling the scared, frantic droid away.

"Free that damn droid or I'll kick your ass!" Rey shouted in their language.

"But it's valuable!" They argued.

"You _will_ do it, or I will report you to Plutt," Rey threatened. The snatchers grumbled some choice swear words, but cut the net free and sped off. Rey knelt down and freed the orange and white BB unit from its net.

"Thank you, I am BB-8," The droid beeped politely.

Rey grinned, and said politely, "I'm Rey. Now, if you go east you will head into town, and you can arrange transport to wherever you need to go. Don't go north, or the quick sand will suck you down into the sands."

Rey turned her back on the droid and the droid followed. "No! Town is that way," Rey pointed in in the direction of Nimma Outpost. But BB-8 insisted, and Rey felt sorry for the little droid.

"Alright, alright, come on," Rey said. They headed into her AT-AT and BB-8 helped her cook, and he even cleaned up the AT-AT so that it was immaculately clean. She settled down to dinner, and when she was done, she watched the sun set.

Rey sighed sadly. She had just had her nineteenth birthday two days ago, or so Plutt reported. Birthdays were probably the only time of the year she ate well, and then he was back to short changing her. But besides her parents, he was her only family, and that was the card life dealt her, so she made do with what she could get.

When she got ready for bed, she dreamed of an island in a cool ocean, and walking hand in hand with a tall, handsome man with dark hair and dark chocolate eyes that she melted into every time he looked at her. She felt his lips touch her hand, and then she was in a dark black room where a black cloaked old man looked at her with yellow, cold eyes and said, " _Do not fight it, Reyna my child, it is your destiny..."_


	4. Retrieving The Map

Kylo

The Silencer landed among the dust and sands of a night time Jakku landscape. The black cloaked Knight of Ren did not care for such missions, he felt that they were beneath him, but Kylo received these orders directly from Supreme Leader Snoke himself, and he had no choice but to obey.

Lor San Tekka, an old comrade of his Uncle Luke Skywalker was hiding out on this backwater, forgotten planet, and as he landed, he could easily see why. Who the hell cares if one fought for either side in this thirty year war on a planet such as this?

Still, he hated this place. But it also troubled him, because he could feel another presence here, a powerful Force sensitive here on this planet. Kylo Ren shook his head. He had no time to indulge his curiosity, or to squander First Order resources to find this person.

Captain Phasma and her men had already landed, and were making short work of the aliens and humans here by demanding information from them. Then the foolish old man decided to confront him himself. Kylo couldn't decide whether his actions were reckless or stupid.

"You have the map," Kylo said sternly. "It belongs to the First Order. I strongly suggest that you give it up."

"You think threats phase me?" San Tekka asked defiantly. "I once knew a young man who would never make such demands. You may belong to the dark now, but you did not start out that way."

Kylo sighed. He did not have to torture or probe the old man's thoughts. He was never going to give up the map to his Uncle. But a resistance pilot had it.

Kylo smiled underneath his black and silver mask. "You're so right," Kylo said, quietly. He lifted up his unique red cross hilt lightsaber and cut the old man in half. Lor San Tekka's body fell into a heap of dark brown robes. 

Kylo walked past the body with barely a glance past him, and gestured for his stormtroopers to bring forward a very beaten up Resistance pilot with olive toned skin, brown eyes, and short curly black hair.

Kylo turned off his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. He knelt until they were eye level. "I know that you have the map, pilot. You were ordered to retrieve it by the General herself. You can either give it up voluntarily, or you can suffer the consequences."

The pilot had the audacity to defy him by quipping, "Sorry, man. But it's really hard to hear you through all of this apparatus going on here. Want to repeat that?"

Kylo stood and fought the urge to smack the arrogant fly boy right there and then. "Bring him on board," He ordered.

Captain Phasma caught up to him just as he was about to board his sleek, black command shuttle. "Sir, what do we do with the villagers?"

Ah yes, survivors. No, the First Order could not afford such collateral damage on their plate just now. "Kill them all, and torch this place to the ground."

"Yes, Commander," Phasma said in her clipped voice. Kylo left her to it, and the resistance pilot was placed on board in one of the prisoner containment cells. He saw an errant stormtrooper not rush to obey Phasma's orders, but he was her problem, not his.

He retreated to his quarters aboard the silencer, and after showering, and lying down for some much needed rest, he dreamed of the girl again, the one that he could swear was on the planet's surface. Well, their paths would cross soon enough, of that he had no doubt. But he was afraid that she was his call to the light, and that was something he could not allow. His grandfather's legacy had to be fulfilled, and nothing would stand in his way...


	5. Not For Sale

Rey...

Rey awoke to do her scavenging work, and BB-8 tagged along, stating that he would have been bored otherwise just waiting back at the AT-AT for her to return. She agreed to let the little droid tag along for the day, and she was glad that she did, because BB-8 was a great help in getting her parts that she was never able to retrieve off of one of the ruined star destroyers. Again, she caught a glimpse of the former inhabitants of this ship, but the vision was gone faster than she could make sense of it.

Rey shook her head, and continued to work. What was the sense of trying to explain weird visions to people around here? They would no doubt think that she was going crazy. Rey had BB-8 haul the scavenged parts up the rope, and they worked like that for a good five hours. When the sun began to get unbearable, Rey climbed up the rope, and she settled BB-8 on the part's slate, and they slid down the sand dune together.

"That was fun!" BB-8 beeped happily. "We should go again."

Rey laughed. "Maybe tomorrow. For now, let's trade these parts and see about transport for you, my little friend."

BB-8 followed Rey as she hauled in her parts for cleaning. Fortunately, Plutt was in one of his rare pleasant moods, which wasn't saying very much, honestly, because he said, pleased, "You brought me three quarter portion's worth. But that droid there...I'll buy em' from you. Sixty portions."

Rey couldn't believe her ears. "S--sixty _whole_ portions?"

"Ain't that what I said, whelp? You sellin' em or not?"

Rey started to reach for the huge amount of portions being placed on the counter of Plutt's shop. But something, some intuition on her part, gave her pause. She looked at BB-8 and his sad beeps, and then at Unkar Plutt's leering smirk on his meaty, hideous face, and she knew that what she was doing was wrong.

With great reluctance, Rey said quietly, "I..I'm sorry, but the droid is not for sale."

"Humph, suit y'self girl," Plutt grumbled, and began sliding the portions back into his shop stall. Rey left and while she felt like she had done the right thing, she still felt lousy, because she could have lived for half a year on those rations, and perhaps would have had time to find a much higher job position. Of course, she would have had to leave Nimma Outpost, because the only really high paying job position a woman had around here was being a courtesan.

No, as finely dressed as those beautiful women were, she would not spread her legs to survive; she would rather starve to death. She was on her way to her speeder, when two thugs tried to snatch BB-8 away from her. Rey spun around and whirled her staff and gave the two goons a couple of good licks about their person, and they left her alone.

"Rey! Rey! That dark skinned human male has my owner's jacket!" BB-8 beeped angrily.

Rey looked down at her little orange and white friend and spotted a young black man dressed all in black clothing with a brown leather jacket on, running about the Outpost erratically, as if he were fleeing from something or someone. Rey didn't really give a damn what this guy's problem was, she hated theft in all of its foul forms.

She smacked this guy in the head, and swept his feet from underneath him.

"Ow! What the hell is your problem, lady?!" The man yelled, and then BB-8 shocked him. Rey had to stifle a laugh at the droid doing that. "Ow! Stop that!"

"This droid calls you a thief," Rey explained, "He claims that you stole his owner's jacket. Did you or didn't you? Start talking."

The young black man looked from her to the droid who still occasionally shocked him out of spite, and said, "Ow! I didn't steal it, alright? I'm with the Resistance, okay? We were being held captive on a First Order ship. We escaped in a stolen tie fighter, and crash landed here, because our ship took massive damage."

The young black man looked sadly at BB-8, and said, "I don't think your friend Poe made it."

BB-8 beeped that he believed him, and rolled away from the young man. Rey wasn't convinced, though. He was lying, she didn't know how or why she knew, but she had to find out the truth. Until then, she would let him tag along in the mean time.

"Okay," She held out her hand to help him up, and he took her hand gratefully. "What's your name?"

"Finn. Yours?"  
"Rey."

They shook hands and Finn was about to say more, but he swore under his breath as they could both hear the tell tale boom of ships entering the planet's atmosphere to land. Fuck. Without a word, Finn grabbed her hand, and they ran for cover as people, aliens, and buildings were being fired upon by lasers from tie fighters.

They ran into a hut, and Rey asked, "Why do they want you?! Does it have anything to do with Kylo Ren?"

Finn looked at her with a mixture of shock, and fear. Without thinking about it, she found his tendrils of thoughts, and accessed his memories. A tall masked man all in black, very powerful with the Force, but filled with such sadness, and...no, it _couldn't_ be! The young man was a stormtrooper, and he had been under this Knight of Ren's command. She shook her head.

"Holy shit! You...you're _like_ him," Finn exclaimed.

"Huh? I don't even know who he is--"

"No time! Get us out of here, and I'll try to explain," Finn shouted over a laser blast that came very close to their hiding place.

"Stop taking my hand!" Rey shouted as Finn took her hand again, and tried to lead her to a big red ship just in front of them. A tie fighter blew it away, and a bigger freighter ship under a big gray tarp was back beside Plutt's shop.

They ran up to the ship, and Rey found the controls to lower the landing ramp. The ship was in poor condition, and needed a lot of repairs, but they needed to get the hell out of here, and fast. Finn manned one of the gunner chairs, and Rey got the ship ready to take off.

"I can do this, I can do this," Rey muttered to herself. She mentally crossed her fingers, and got the ship up in the air.

Finn came up to the bridge once they were underway, and said, "Fly low, it confuses their short ranged tracking devices. I'll try and shoot as many of these guys off of our backs. You keep us in the air, alright?"

"Yeah, sure. I've got this."

"Good." He gave her a thumbs up gesture and ran back to the gunner chair. Rey had a few close calls of when she was afraid of crashing the ship, but she was having the time of her life. Finn was whooping and hollering every time he shot down a tie fighter, and Rey had to roll her eyes at that.

Finally, they broke free of Jakku's inner atmosphere and the last tie fighter was shot down. Rey winced from feeling the deaths of the enemy soldiers as if they were her own, and gasped at the strange sensations. She put the ship on autopilot, and took a few deep breaths.

Finn looked at her strangely, but was hugging her. They were laughing and carrying on, but then Finn said pointely after a time, "You're a Force user. Did you know that?"

Rey shook her head. "Um, weren't the Jedi's destroyed long ago? The only Force user I know of is the Supreme Leader, and he's evil."

Finn went to the ship's holo library, and accessed what old Empire archives were on the logs. "Um, Rey? What's your full first name?"

"Plutt told me it was Reyna, but he said that my family was coming back for me," Rey said.

Finn showed her the files, and Rey gasped at the sight of a well dressed woman who looked remarkably like her, and a tall handsome dark haired man. "Reyna Palpatine, Imperial Princess, dead in the birthing room at the Imperial Palace on Coruscant."

Rey closed her eyes and caught a brief glimpse of this woman's face up close, then a breast in her small mouth. She opened her eyes, and began to cry. "I...I...How in the world can I be a _Princess_?! Surely, I would have been told something by now!"

Finn shook his head. "The First Order thinks that you are dead. Whoever dropped you off on Jakku, wanted you to keep you safe, Princess. But that night you saw in my mind, Commander Ren was acting squirrelly ever since he stepped foot on Jakku that night. I'm not a Force user myself, but I think he sensed you. But why do you want to know more about him?"

Rey couldn't explain it, but she found herself saying, "Because his presence in your mind felt too familiar to me to be mere coincidence. We're linked...somehow. I can't explain it any more than that."

"He's dangerous, Rey."  
"I know."  
"But you two are linked."  
"That's right."  
"That sucks."

"I know. I'm going to see to the repairs, you go find us some food, I guess," Rey said, and focused on the repairs, rather than try to digest the dark truth of her past. She knew that she would have to deal with it at some point, but until then, she could focus on the problems at hand, rather than on one's that could not be readily solved...


	6. The Pull To The Light

Kylo...

Kylo Ren, Lord of the Knights of Ren, was troubled, and had been for some time. Ben Solo, the prodigal Prince of Princess Leia Organa--Solo, was no more, as far as he was concerned. But the presence he felt on Jakku, however fleeting it had been, had pierced him to the quick with how visceral and powerful it was. The _girl_.

He dreamed of _her_ again. For five years, he had successfully kept her out of his mind, but now she was back. He swore that he felt her there on Jakku the night the old fool had refused to give up the holo drive with the map to Skywalker on it.

Kylo got up out of his bed on The Finalizer, and took a cold shower. He tried to will his stubborn erection to go down, and he lightly punched the tiled wall of his shower, groaning at the loss of her presence...

💎💎💎

_The beach...again. Hot as hell on the island. She had wanted to go swimming, and he had warned her of the deep sea fish and sirens that are dangerous to swimmers._

_"Oh, but Ben, we won't venture out far," She said, winking, a come hither look in her eyes that looked sinful in her beautiful hazel eyes. "The great Prince Solo is scared to swim naked in the ocean. My, my, I have found something you are scared of."_

_"Not fucking likely," He laughed, and undressed._

_The girl's eyes raked him over hungrily, and she said, "I want you to undress me. It's past time you did your part."_

_"As you wish." She wore a simple red bikini, and he ripped the top off of her, and cupped her breasts in his hands as he kissed her roughly. His hands went lower, and untied her bottoms, and she looked up at him, and began stroking his cock._

_"Reyna..." He breathed. "If you don't stop I'm going to take you here and now."_

_Rey stepped away from him, and crooked her finger as she ran to the water's edge. He laughed, and chased her into the ocean. They swam to a hidden cove, and he grabbed her hips, and impaled her on his hard length._

_"Ben! Oh..gods, you feel so good," Rey painted as she rode him. They kissed feverishly as they found each other's release soon after._

"Find me, Ben," Rey said, "I love you..."

💎💎💎

The dream ended, and it was not the first dream where it turned deliberately erotic, but it had been less overt, always under the surface, but there.

Kylo let the water of the shower trail down his broad back, and he began to cry. "Where are you, Reyna?" He asked aloud, hoarsely.

He bathed, rinsed, and dried off. He shouldn't even be thinking about some girl that may or may not exist. He had to focus on getting the map by any means necessary. He would worry about the needs of his body later with some female officer.

He dressed in his uniform and put his mask and cloak on. As he clipped his lightsaber on to his belt he got the news that Supreme Leader Snoke wished to speak with him in the audience chamber.

Kylo mulled over what to tell Snoke of General Hux's failure to keep the resistance pilot Poe Dameron in custody. He had questioned the prisoner and probed his mind for the information. The pilot had placed the holo drive in his BB unit for safe keeping, but where the droid fled to after that, it was unclear.

"...The spy told us that the droid left in the company of a girl," Lieutenant Krennic reported.

At the word, 'girl,' Kylo's anger nearly unleashed itself, and he used the Force to bring the man, and Kylo began to physically choke him.

"What, _girl_?" Kylo asked impatiently.

"I..I don't know who she w--was S--sir," The man stammered. "But she left on the Millenium Falcon, and..." Kylo crushed the man's windpipe, and flung him into the wall. He took out his lightsaber and took out his rage on the instrument panel.

When Kylo calmed down, and turned off his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. His damn father was involved, and if this girl, whoever she was, if she had the map, and she handed off the map to his father, well, that was tantamount to his mother General Leia getting her hands on it. No! He could not allow the map to get into the Resistance's hands! He shuddered to think what Snoke would do to him if he should fail.

He made his way to the audience chamber, and Kylo saw the hologram of Snoke waiting for him. He knelt and Snoke said politely, "Rise."

Kylo stood. "You summoned me, Master?"

Snoke's cold, lizard-like black eyes bore into him, as he said, "There has been an awakening. Have you felt it?"

"Yes."

"There is a powerful Force user in play," Snoke informed him. "One who should be dead already. The old Empire archives have claimed as such. I want you to find Princess Palpatine and bring her before me. We must ensure that the resistance does not sway her to their fruitless, treasonous cause."

Kylo's eyes widened, and he couldn't breathe, but he forced himself to keep his emotions in check while in the Supreme Leader's presence. "And what of the droid?" He asked.

"Retrieve them both. Set a course for Takodana. Dismissed," Snoke said curtly.

"Yes, Master," Kylo said, and left the room. He decided to go to the bridge, and find General Hux.

General Hux was discussing some problems with the stormtrooper program with Captain Phasma, and Hux said, "And what does the Supreme Leader command today?"

Kylo stepped up to the ginger haired man, and said with just as much disdain, "You are to set a course for Takodana. We have two objectives now: retrieval of the map to Skywalker and the Imperial Princess. She has been located."

Hux sneered. "Unless you're looking for a nineteen year old infant corpse, you're wasting your time. The archives say that she is dead."

"The girl is _my_ objective. Yours is the droid, Hux," Kylo ordered. "For your sake, I hope you find it. You have your orders, carry them out."

"Sir, what of the defector?" Captain Phasma asked from her computer console. Kylo strode over to her, and looked over the records of stormtroopers scheduled for revaluation.

"Which one was it, Captain?"  
"FN-2187, one of mine."

"Ah. And is this his only offense?" Kylo asked with more courtesy than he showed Hux. Unlike Hux, at least Phasma's loyalty to the First Order could not be questioned.

Phasma turned to look at him. "Yes, Sir. His only offense."  
"Then send your best troops to retrieve the traitor," Kylo ordered. "He already defied us in the village on Jakku, but I leave his discipline to you, Captain. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."  
"Good."

Kylo strode back to his quarters after completing his other duties. Finally, he got out his shrine to his grandfather and stared long at the ruined shell of what was once Darth Vader's mask.

"I feel it again," Kylo said with sad bitterness, "The pull to the light. The calling is so much more visceral, and powerful now. Help me to extinguish these desires I have for this girl. She links us both, but I no longer have the power to hold back the flood of feelings she inspires in me. Please, grandfather. Show me the pure path of the darkside, and I will not fail in fulfilling your legacy."

The mask did not bring him the comfort it usually did, and Kylo had to live with that. He put the mask away, and got ready for bed. When he slept, he dreamed of the girl again, and felt complete again only in her arms...


	7. An Unexpected Guest

Rey...

After meeting up with Han Solo, and nearly dying because of the rathars he was transporting on the ship that brought the Millenium Falcon in via tractor beam, Han had BB-8 reveal the map to Luke Skywalker.

The map was incomplete but was in the Ahtc-to system. The name of the system felt vaguely familiar to Rey, and she could picture walking the Sandy beach hand in hand with _him_. But that same Force sensitive guy could not possibly be Kylo Ren. He just couldn't be!

Rey rubbed at her dry, gritty eyes, and Han approached her. "Are you alright?"

"No, but I can cope with what is to come," Rey answered. Han raised an eyebrow but didn't question her further.

"Alright, kids," Han announced, "We're going to see an old friend of mine on Takodana. She has some information I need, and maybe get that droid in the hands of the right people."

Finn agreed with the plan, he wanted to take the cowards way out, and leave with his tail between his legs. But she was the Imperial Princess and running away was not an option for her. She was looking through an old family holo photo book, and felt _his_ presence in the pictures.

"That's Ben learning to pilot the Falcon on Chewie's lap," Han said fondly of the little boy on the tall wookie's lap. "My son."

"Cute kid." She handed the book back to Han and drew her knees up as she sat in the recreational area. She decided to call upon this thing called the Force naturally. She focused on her hands, and saw sparks form between her fingers, purple lightning. The touch of her other fingers felt like a tingle against her flesh.

"I didn't know you could form the lightning," Finn said.

Rey looked up and the lightning went away. "Sorry, just finding out what I can do just by being bored. I didn't mean to freak you out. The archives say my grandfather was one of the most powerful Sith Lords alive. But it makes no sense, Finn. I shouldn't just know how to do these advanced things."

A blue outline of a handsome young man formed and he wore black Jedi robes. Rey shrieked. Finn looked at the Force ghost and Han ran to see what the commotion was.

His eyes widened when he saw the young man in ghost form on his ship. "Greetings, everyone. Finn, would you care to join Chewbacca in the bridge? What I have to say concerns only Reyna and Hannibal."

"Uhh, yeah, sure," Finn said, ducking out.

"I _know_ you," Rey said, awestruck by her vague memories of this Jedi Knight holding her as a baby. "You're Anakin Skywalker, aren't you?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Princess? What's going on here?" Han asked, looking from Rey to Anakin.

"I am your wife's father, Han," Anakin said politely. "To you, I have this to say to you: do not confront your son, Ben. If you do, you will die, Snoke will make sure of that. Only you, Rey, can talk sense in Ben. It is precisely why I linked you both at your births. He needs you more than ever. Go to Maz Kanata, Reyna. She has my lightsaber for safekeeping. I have placed vital information in it for you to see alone. Also, try to resist the darkside's hold over your powers."

"But you want me to join him," Rey divined.

"Yes."  
"Why?"

"Because it is your destiny. I can say no more. Good luck, and may the Force be with you all," Anakin said and disappeared into nothing.

Rey said nothing for the longest time, but Han chuckled and shook his head. "Leia always said her father was reckless. I guess this proves it."

Han hugged Rey and she giggled. "I guess I have to go meet this Maz then. Do you think she will like me?"

Han laughed. "She's a tough old bird, but yes, she will I'm sure. She has a heart of gold underneath all of that toughness."

Rey yawned. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep. This week has been a bit stressful."

"Go ahead. Ben's room is the second door to the left," Han said, and went to the bridge. Rey made her way to the quarters he spoke of. The bedroom was Spartan like any freighter ship's quarter's would be, but to Rey it was luxurious. She stripped down her panties and her under tank top and got into bed after getting ready for bed.

She slept and dreamed that she was in a hut with _him,_ with Ben. They had trained hard, and were roasting marshmallows in the fire pit in the hut, and were trying to play fight with the marshmallows.

" _You are such a pig!"_ Rey complained. _"You are never going to keep that toned, sexy body of yours if you keep eating like that."_

Ben laughed. It was a quiet laugh, but it sounded sexy, because his baritone voice so velvety dark and smooth. " _Look who's talking. Gods, you ate half the bag. My wife the pig."_

_"Whatever."_   
_"You still love me."_   
_"Maybe."_

_"Oh? And how do I prove my love?"_ Ben asked, drawing closer to her.

 _"A kiss would be a great way to start,"_ Rey said. Ben drew her on to his lap and kissed her long and deep. Rey woke up with a start with her lips swollen and sore...


	8. A Higher Calling

Rey...

Rey walked off the landing ramp of the Millennium Falcon happier than she had been for a long time. She still had to deal with the fact that she was the Imperial Princess, but as she looked around at all of the forests and the lake surrounding a rather imposing, but makeshift castle, she knew that she was exactly where she needed to be.

"Hey," Han said non chalantly, coming up behind her. She turned to face him, and grinned.

He grinned back, but wasn't sure how to exactly approach her, now that he knew the truth about her parentage. "Listen, um, I'm not sure if you would be willing to do this or not, but I'm thinking of taking on some more crew, and you and the Falcon seem to be a good fit. You seem to understand what she needs and all."

Rey smiled warmly. "Are you offering me a job?"

Han ran a hand awkwardly through his graying brown hair. "I'm _thinking_ about it. It wouldn't be kind to you, it wouldn't pay well."

Rey thought long and hard. She knew that Han was offering her a way out of the war and conflict brewing just outside of this system.

"I can't," She decided. "You heard your father in law, I _have_ to be the one to talk to Ben. I don't know how I'm going to find him, but I have to at least try to do the task Anakin put before me."

Han sighed. "Well, you're going to need more than that walking stick to face him. Even before Snoke turned him to the darkside, Luke told me that Ben was one of the most gifted students with a lightsaber he had ever seen. Here," Han unholstered one of his blasters and handed it to her. "Know how to use one of these?"

Rey took the laser pistol from him and aimed the gun at the lake, lining her eyes down the sight. "You don't shoot it with the safety on?"

Han chuckled. "Something like that. It's a little more complicated than that, but I know you can handle yourself. Now, let's go."

"Alright."

Finn walked beside her and asked, "So, that blue shimmering thing last night. Was that, like a ghost or something?"

Rey giggled as they walked. "Yes, Finn. Han's father in law Anakin Skywalker. Are you still getting a transport out of here?"

Finn sighed sadly. "Yeah, I have to. They will kill me if stay. Come with me."

Rey shook her head. "I can't. I have a duty to Ben Solo, to the galaxy itself. Running is not an option for me, Finn."

Finn hugged her and said, "Well, it was nice knowing you then, I guess."

Finn hugged her and pecked her on the lips. "Sorry, just always wanted to kiss a Princess. I'll see you around?"

Rey kissed Finn's cheek. "You betcha. Now, go. And be safe."

"You too. Watch out for Kylo Ren, Rey," Finn said seriously. "I served under him for five years. He is dangerous and unstable. Your best bet is to just come with me now."

Rey shook her head. "I can't, I'm sorry." Finn looked at her with a sadness she had never seen before as he strolled over to the junk traders landing and taking off just outside the castle.

Han caught up to her, and BB-8 joined her. "Are you alright?"

Rey nodded her head, and wiped away tears she didn't know that she had shed. "I thought Finn would have changed his mind once we were here."

Han hugged her. "Better?"  
"Loads."

Han stepped away from her and cleared his throat. "Well, we better get in. If I know anything about Maz, it's that there is nothing that happens here that she doesn't already know about."

"Okay, let's go."

Rey holstered her new weapon and walked beside Han as they walked into the castle proper, and the music of the bar stopped abruptly as a little yellow alien came up to them, shouting happily, "Han Solo!"

Han looked around awkwardly. "Uh, hi Maz!"

The music came back on, and all of the aliens and humans went back to mingling with each other. Rey observed that this place was really nothing more than an elaborate canteen that catered to a whole range of species. Rey didn't mind, it wasn't her first time in a bar, after all.

The little yellow alien was clearly very old, and wore huge goggles that made her beady little eyes look huge. Rey liked her immediately, though, because she was filled with the lightside of the Force.

"Where's my boyfriend?" The alien said in a gruff, no nonsense voice.

"Chewie's back on the Falcon doing repairs," Han said. Maz then turned to Rey and shocked Han by curtsying to her. Rey curtsied back.

"An honor to meet you, your highness," Maz said courteously. Rey giggled, and let the alien pull her into a booth, and began ordering food and drinks. "I always suspected that you didn't die on Coruscant, my dear. Han, you should have told me that you were bringing me the lost Princess. I would have cleaned this place up for her."

Han sat down beside Maz and said awkwardly, "Well, I didn't exactly know who she was when I met her. Anakin's ghost told me, though."

Maz nodded her head knowingly. "A handsome lad that one. Reckless and headstrong like that handsome boy of yours. Reyna, dear, did Anakin tell you why he wanted you to look for Ben. Hint, it's more than just to talk to him."

Rey blushed. "I...I don't know what to say to that. I was told you had a lightsaber for me?"

Maz took her hand, and said, "Come, I can't show it here, the company in here is not the best, I'm afraid. Han will be fine, dear. He is stewing in his own problems surrounding his family."

Rey shrugged her shoulders and let the little yellow alien lead her down some back stairs, and into a storage room where a small treasure box lay on a small table. The box opened, and inside was a lightsaber. Rey touched it and her world went black...


	9. Vision Quest

Rey...

_A snowy forest...fear and anger are her emotions as she has an ignited blue lightsaber in her hand. A tall black cloaked figure with no face approaches her with a red lightsaber, only it is a unique one with a cross guard to protect the fighter's hands from being chopped off when they use it. She is fighting this black masked man. They are evenly matched, but neither is trying to kill the other, they are trying to test the other's strength. Finally, their lightsabers are at each other's throats, and Rey sees nothing more.._

_Rain and darkness...Six Knights of Ren surround that same black cloaked figure, and they are arguing about something. One of them tries to attack her, but this main black cloaked figure begins killing these other men. He turns to her and he holds out one of his gloved hands to her, and then she sees no more..._

_A burned temple, an old Jedi climbs out of the stone ruins of a hut, and braces a robotic hand against a blue and silver R2 unit. The rest of the map is in that R2 unit, she just knows it. Then she is shown no more..._

_A black and silver room, and a black cloaked figure calls to her. Her grandfather. "I am here, grandfather," She says, kneeling._

_He lifts his yellow eyes to her, and Rey sees the evil there, but does not fear it. "Good, child. Good. Ren, join us."_

_The black cloaked figure she keeps seeing approaches, only he kneels beside her and Rey sees nothing of his face, only his black and silver mask._

_"Take her hand, Lord Ren," Her grandfather orders. The Knight of Ren does, and Rey feels a strange excitement t hrum through her veins as he takes her hand in his. "Remove your mask, let her see you."_

_The Knight of Ren unlatched his mask, and lifted it off his head. Dark brown wavy hair that fell to his shoulders greeted her, but the face that was under there was Ben's and he winked at her._

_"With this joining of bloodlines, the Force can now balance out, and be as one. Light and dark, gray and void," Her grandfather said. "Two hearts beating as one. You may face each other."_

_Ben did, and he said, "I pledge my utter devotion and loyalty to only you, Rey. I pledge my heart, my soul, my very being to you. For as long as I live, I will be yours forever."_

_"I pledge my loyalty, my heart, my very being to you, Ben," Rey said, tearing up, "For as long as I live, all that I am will be yours. I love you, Ben."_

_The couple then faced Emperor Palpatine, and he said, "I now pronounce you Lord and Lady Ren."_

_Ben faced Rey and kissed her softly, and the vision darkened..._

_💎💎💎_

Rey came back to reality and strangely felt the press of Ben's lips on hers. Then she saw Anakin's Force ghost approach her. "What happened just then, Anakin?"

Anakin chuckled. "It's rather obvious is it not? You and Ben, the Force balancing. You are one, because you are wed."

Maz nodded, and said, "I would listen to him, child. Whoever you are wishing to return to you on Jakku is never coming back. But your husband will come to you, he is the belonging you seek, child."

Anakin Skywalker nodded in confirmation of this, and said, "I will try to help when I can, but I am on thin ice with the netherworld council of Elders. Palpatine was only just allowed to see you for this purpose, but do not let him try to influence you as he did me in life. The darkside does give you strength, but at the cost of your soul. Farewell, Reyna Solo." Anakin kissed her forehead, and faded away.

BB-8 came to Rey's side, and Rey took Anakin's lightsaber and clipped it to her belt. BB-8 beeped that they were in trouble, and sure enough Rey could hear the sounds of ships entering the atmosphere.

"Those beasts," Maz said coldly, "They're here. Go through the backdoor right there. Flee into the woods with the droid. Go!"

Rey knelt down and hugged Maz and then said, "Come on, BB-8, let's get out of here."

BB-8 followed her as Rey went out the backdoor, and took out her blaster. She went into the woods, and saw that tie fighters and other command ships were landing and some tie fighters were shooting up Maz's castle. People and creatures were dying, and stormtroopers were everywhere. Then she sensed _him_ on one of those ships, the big black, sleek one.

Rey honestly hoped that she could talk some sense into this Knight of Ren. But how? She certainly couldn't let him have the droid. BB-8 slid out the holo drive and beeped, "Take it, Rey. The map is not complete, they won't get much by taking it."

"Are you sure, BB-8?"  
"Quite sure."

Rey took it and stuffed it in one of her breast wraps, and BB-8 fled in another direction. Rey fled further into the woods, and that was when she saw _him_ for the first time in all of his dark glory...


	10. An Inevitable Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why this chapter got flagged as too "adult," on Wattpad I don't know, but whatever. Enjoy!

Kylo..

The Silencer landed among the chaos and noise of battle as Kylo Ren disembarked the landing ramp with his ignited red lightsaber. The girl was here, he could feel her as if he could reach out and touch her. The Force had drawn him here, and she was in the woods with the droid for some reason.

He walked towards the trail that the girl was on. She was jumpy, turning at every sound, but what surprised him the most was how sensitive with the Force she was. He crept along stealthily, and he nearly came upon her, when she started to fire a blaster at him. _What the hell?!_

She got off two shots, and he deflected them with his lightsaber. Normally, such a show of power would frighten a potential prisoner. No, she was scared, but not enough to lose her senses completely. She was losing ammunition and she fired another shot towards his head, and he froze the laser blast in place while at the same time freezing her body in place with the Force.

Remarkably, she was trying to free herself! Kylo smiled underneath his mask. He reached his mind probe towards her, and saw her recent visions...Palpatine, his grandfather as his Jedi self...Wife?? No! It couldn't be!

Kylo mentally shook his head, and circled around her and said in his mask modulated voice, "The girl I have heard so much about."

He dug deeper into her mind, making her squeeze her eyes shut, and pant from his presence there. He pointed his lightsaber at her throat from behind. "The map. You've seen it. Where _is_ it?"

He dug his scan in deeper. Ah, the holo drive was on her person, but she had only seen part of it. The other half was in his Uncle's R2 unit. Hmm...that could prove problematic if they could not properly locate this system in the old Empire's archives.

"Sir, the droid fled off with the resistance," One of his stormtroopers informed him.

He had to take her into custody, that or allow the Resistance to use her powers against the First Order. No, the Princess's place was with the First Order restoring the galaxy to its rightful state.

"The droid no longer has what we seek," Kylo said. "We have everything we need. Dismissed, lieutenant. Tell the others to get the Silencer ready."

"Yes, Sir."

When his men were out of sight, he said, "If I free you from this state, will you run from us, Princess?"

The girl's hazel eyes widened and she shook her head. Kylo waved a hand, and she punched him in the face. "If I am a Princess, you are the rudest asshole I have ever met! How _dare_ you practically mind rape me!"

Kylo chuckled. "You were seen by our spies, and they informed us that you were in the company of known resistance sympathisers, namely Commander Solo. I had to be certain you would not betray us. Now, if you will accompany me, my lady, my ship is waiting, and unless you want me to drag you to Star Killer Base in binders, I will, but I would prefer to show you that the First Order is capable of great hospitality and kindness to their allies. Will you come with me willingly?"

The girl, Reyna, looked at him for the longest time, and scanned him. "Only with you," She said then with a softness that made him take a step towards her. "I will not have your underlings touch me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course."

Kylo clipped his lightsaber to his belt, and they walked side by side together towards The Silencer. He could feel his father's presence, but he would see him later, it was their destiny to meet again, and so he did not order his men to pursue Han Solo.

They boarded the ship, and he knew that his men were looking at the sight of his 'guest,' strangely, and he said curtly, "This is Imperial Princess Reyna Palpatine. You will treat her with the respect and honor due to her rank and station."

Rey gasped as each stormtrooper saluted her, and she whispered to Kylo, "What do I do now?"

"Just thank them for their service," Kylo said for her ears alone. Rey nodded and thanked his men politely.

Kylo showed her around the ship and put in the pass code for his quarters. He ushered her inside and locked the door behind him. He gestured for her to sit at the dining room table, and he unlatched his black and silver mask, and lifted it off of his head.

He put it quietly on the table, and Rey approached him and said, amazed, "Gods, you look better than my dreams. How is that possible?"

Kylo chuckled and circled her and then pulled her close to him, and thrust a hand beneath her shirt, and underlining breast wraps, and caressed her bare breast before palming the holo drive.

"The map isn't complete," Rey said matter of factly, "So why am I being taken to your base as a sort of prisoner?"

"If you cooperate, I can make up for my harsh treatment of you earlier," He whispered in her ear, caressing her bare breast, and teasing her nipple. Rey gasped, and tried to face him, but he held her close.

He nibbled on her ear, and kissed her throat, finally, nuzzling the spot where her neck met her shoulder and Rey cried out. "H--How can you do that?"

"By becoming mine," Kylo found himself saying, running a hand down her front and stroking her between her legs. Rey shuddered against him, making him go rock hard against her ass. "Say yes, Rey. Say you're mine."

"I..I'm yours...K--kylo."

"And has any man touched you? Felt the curves beneath these rags?" His voice went husky with desire as he stroked her through her clothes. "Delved deep between your shapely thighs?"

"No."

Kylo felt his heart stop for a second. A virgin! "Then I want to be your first and only. May I be that for you?"

He spun her to face him, and said hoarsely, "If the Force has willed this, then we will only be strengthening the bond between us if we make love." He took her chin in his hand and forced her to look up at him. "Your word, Rey."

Rey caressed his face, and said softly, "Only if in private I can call you Ben."

Kylo almost drew away from her in that moment, but he nodded his head. "Never in public. I have my reasons. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get out of these clothes, shall we? I want to see if you are just as beautiful as you are in my dreams," Kylo said, cupping her firm ass and grinding against her clit, while crashing his mouth into hers.

Rey gasped and his tongue entered her mouth. Rey grabbed at his uniform and kissed him back roughly, shoving her tongue into his mouth with equal rough passion. He carried her to his bed and laid her down gently. He undressed and began to stroke and thumb her clit as he kissed her all over. He bit and licked her curves and breasts everywhere, exploring everything there was to explore.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," He said, between kisses, "So godsdamned beautiful. Say you're mine."

Rey licked her lips, and whispered, "I am yours. Your wife."

Kylo's heart sped up at the mention of that word, "Yes. Mine, and mine alone. Your husband."

He kissed lower and teased and licked her already soaking wet pussy. He licked off her juices along her thighs, and fitted himself to her entrance. He kissed her mouth slowly as he entered her, and Rey began to cry as she clung to him, drawing him further into her sweet tightness.

"Are you okay?" He asked, moving slowly. Rey nodded, and she bucked her hips in response to his thrusts. Kylo gasped as she tightened around his not so small length. Oh gods, she felt so good, so _perfect_. No woman had ever inspired such tenderness in him, no one.

He wrapped her legs around his waist, and Rey grabbed his ass and bit his shoulder as he picked up the pace, until he was thrusting roughly in and out of the willing Force sensitive woman below him.

"Oh! Oh, Ben! BEN!!" Rey screamed as she came hard and fast.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she climaxed. He followed soon after, moaning and nearly crying out her name as he experienced the best orgasm of his life. He filled her slick folds to the brim with his seed. Kylo thrust one last time, and collapsed on to his side so he didn't hurt her with his weight.

He pulled her into his arms, and entered her deeply from behind and cuddled her. "The courtesans told me on Jakku that it is never pleasurable for the woman. But...this...you...it felt amazing, though it did hurt a bit at first," Rey said after a time.

He kissed the top of her head, and breathed in her clean, musky scent that nearly made him want to fuck her again. "I tried to think of your pleasure. Most men would not have, but you and I--"

Rey kissed him deeply, and took his hand and made him stroke her labia again slowly. "I know." She moaned as he stroked her, slowly dipping a finger inside of her. "I feel whole now, complete. Is that weird?"

"No. I saw the visions too, of us on the beach, on the death star. Kissing you like this," Kylo kissed her again, and drew back. "It makes no sense, and we should be at odds, but it is almost like we are mated in the Force. I lo--"

"Shh...Not yet."  
"Okay."

"But don't be afraid, I feel it too," Rey said. "Just show me what you feel, Ben. My grandfather already wed us, so us making love was right and proper."

Kylo smiled, and bit the sweet spot on Rey's neck again. She cried out as he lifted one of her legs above her head and thrust deep and hard into her. They made love almost the whole journey to Star Killer Base, and when exhaustion finally claimed them they lay together satiated and happy for the first time in years...


	11. An Awkward Awakening

Rey...

Rey woke up to warmth and lying on a comfortable mattress. Then she felt that she couldn't move because she was being held by Kylo Ren. Rey lifted the black sheet, and blushed. What the hell?? What in the galaxy did she do last night with one of the First Order's most high profile officers? Her movements made Kylo stir, and he kissed her temple.

"Morning, Princess," He said sleepily. "I could get used to this, waking up to you in my arms."

His smile faltered as he picked up on her thoughts. "You do remember what happened last night, right?"

Rey blushed, and her memories of the previous night washed over her. "Some of it. I...So, are we like together if we...did what we did last night?"

Kylo sat up, and took her hands in his, and looked into her eyes. "Would you like to be? I certainly want to be with you. We could be good together, Rey. I know you feel it as I do even now."

She did, that was the strange part as she looked into his dark chocolate eyes. "I do. I'm just kind of shocked we, um, did what we did the night we met, basically."

Kylo laughed quietly. "I'm not, I liked the turnaround, actually. Of course, now we have to go talk to Snoke in the holo audience chamber about the map. Then there's Hux, he's an asshole but the Supreme Leader trusts him for some reason. But right now, I want a shower with my wife."

He got out of bed, giving Rey a good view of Kylo's firm, toned body. She went hot and cold all over as she could do nothing but stare at him. She got out of bed, and he took her hand and led her to the refresher. Like the rest of Kylo's quarters, it was done in shades of black, and gray, but she surmised that the base's quarters would be roomier than on The Silencer.

They bathed each other, and again, that heady sexual tension fell between them and their lips met underneath the hot shower faucet. Their hands explored each other as Kylo lifted her on to his cock. Rey cried out as he took her against the tiled walls, their bodies slick with water, steam, and their own sweat.

After a while, they found their release, and the two lovers kissed passionately one last time before they rinsed off, and Kylo later quipped, "You don't really want to leave this, do you?"

Rey giggled, and said, "No. But I am supposed to try to turn to you to the lightside."

"Hmm," Kylo wrapped a towel around his hips, and said, "I would prefer to embrace my passions." He untied her towel, and nipped the sweet spot on her neck. "Look in the mirror, my love. What do you see?"

Rey studied her naked body, and felt Kylo wrap an arm around her waist, and hold her flush to him. "A rather plain tan girl, actually. I'm way too homely for you, in all honesty."

Kylo nibbled her ear, and whispered, "I see a goddess in my arms. An angel who I find absolutely insatiable and desirable. My wife."

"Th--Thank you, Ben," Rey said, breathlessly. "I love you, too." She turned to face him, and he kissed her deeply, but just as he was about to make out with her further, a holo intercom beeped. "Shit," He grumbled. "I guess you have to wear your desert clothes until a seamstress can be hired to make you some proper clothes."

Rey went to the closet, and found some clothes that no doubt came from a previous girlfriend. _Of course, he's had other women, you twit! He's 29, not a monk._

  
The outfit was all black with tight black jeans, long sleeved black t-shirt, and black boots that emphasized how thin and curvy she was. The girl's bra didn't quite fit, because Rey was quite busty, but the plain gray hipster panties fit fine, as well as the boots. She left her hair down, and put on some light makeup, and otherwise got ready.

Kylo was arguing loudly with a man via the holo communicator, and when Hux ended his call on his end, Kylo threw a figurine at the wall in anger, but stopped from breaking down completely when he saw her.

"Wow," He said, kissing her cheek. "You look hot. Too bad I have to wear my uniform."

Rey laughed. "I kind of like it, it suits you."

Kylo Eskimo kissed her, and said, "I'm going to get changed, I will be right back. But clip on your lightsaber, you never know when you might need it."

Kylo disappeared for a few minutes, and came out all dressed and with his black and silver mask tucked underneath one arm like one would hold a motorcycle helmet. He too had his lightsaber clipped to his belt, and just before he opened the door, he put his helmet on and put up the hood of his cloak.

The Silencer was landing on a snowy landscape with a tall, imposing black structure, almost octagonal in shape rose out of the ground. The landing ramp extended, and a black cloak was handed for her. Kylo took her arm, and they walked hand in hand into the front doors of Star Killer Base. Rey had no idea what lay in store for her, but at the very least, she had Kylo by her side to face whatever the First Order had to throw at her and more...


	12. Friendly Reunion

Finn...

The young black man was about to board the junk trader's freighter ship, about to flee to some system where the First Order hasn't tainted it with its evil influence, when he saw The Silencer land, and his former Commander disembark, his unique red lightsaber ignited. The old man with the huge wookie was fighting side by side, and noticed him.

"Hey kid," Han Solo shouted over the noise of thermal detonators going off, and blasters being fired. "Are you gonna stand around all day or help me out?!"

Finn nodded his head, and picked up a blaster from a fallen stormtrooper, and started killing what were now enemy troopers. Maz Kanata's castle was being decimated as Finn, Han, and Chewie fought off the stormtroopers. Finn then saw a strange sight: Rey was walking beside Kylo Ren, only it didn't look like she was a prisoner.

"REY!!!" He screamed, as he felt a sharp stab of jealousy as Rey laced her fingers through Kylo's hand. What the fuck??! "REY!! REY!!!"

He watched Rey leave with her dark escort, and The Silencer took off, flanked by most of the tie fighter fleet. Finn killed off his own share of stormtroopers, and gave a big whoop as Resistance x-wings began to fly out and take care of the rest of the First Order's presence on Takodana.

One fighter in particular blasted his way through and Finn shouted, "Now, that's one hell of a pilot!!"

Finn found Han Solo and cornered him. "He took her. Kylo Ren took Rey!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, kid," Han said, distractedly as a transport ship landed. "If you'll excuse me."

Han brushed past him, and Finn had no choice but to watch the other x-wings land. A rather familiar olive toned man with short black curly black hair disembarked from his x-wing, and BB-8 rolled eagerly to his owner, beeping excitedly. Poe Dameron knelt and hugged his droid. Poe then looked up, and Finn felt a weird mixture of happiness and lightness at seeing this pilot that he helped escape from The Finalizer.

Poe ran to him and embraced him happily in a bro hug. "Oh, I meant to return your jacket."

"Nah, man, keep it. It suits you," Poe said, clapping him on the back. "So, what happened to you on Jakku? I ejected from the tie fighter, blacked out, and when I came to, you were gone."

Finn told him the whole story, including his almost near death experience with rathars, and being saved time and again by this beautiful girl he chance met on Jakku.

"...And now, Kylo Ren, my former Commander has her. Only, she kind of went willingly with him. She kind of held his hand, and smiled at something he said before they boarded The Silencer...kind of like, um, they were _together,"_ Finn finished.

"We have to tell General Leia," Poe said decidedly. "But when we get back to the base, alright?"

"Yep, definitely..."

💎💎💎

Han...

He didn't know what to think of seeing the brief glimpse of his son, Ben. Ben was escorting Rey like an honored guest. The transport landed, and he wondered what Leia would think of losing the damn map to the First Order. In his experience, not well. Other people disembarked from the craft, and he searched for Leia among them eagerly.

Finally, Leia was there, dressed in a simple Resistance uniform, her graying brown hair held in a braided bun high on her head. He only saw the stubborn, headstrong girl in white on the first death star that Luke insisted on saving from General Moff Tarkin.

He moved to hug her, but C-3PO, that damn protocol droid of hers, stepped in front and said, "Oh! Hello, Commander Solo! Look at my red arm!"

"Threepio?" Leia prompted.

"Oh! Sorry, General," C-3PO said politely, "I'll...just be going now."

"Yes, you do that," Leia said, and Chewie hugged her. "Hi, Chewie. It's good to see you too my old friend."

When they were finally alone, they held each other close. "Leia, I saw him. I saw our son...and the lost Princess the First Order is all in a tizzy over. He took her."

Leia sighed sadly, "Did you meet this Princess Reyna? Was she anything like that crotchety old bastard she shares blood with?"

Han laughed. "Yes, I met her, and she seems like a sweet girl. Very pretty, honestly. What's the big deal with her anyway, besides the fact that Snoke wants to turn her to the darkside?"

Leia sighed. "Luke saw what potential danger lay in such a pairing of two Force sensitive bloodlines and had her hidden away on some hidden planet away from Snoke's evil influence. Ben and this girl were Force bound at their births to be wed when they came of age. I honestly hope that that does not happen. If she cannot turn him to the right side, we could have two very powerful dark Jedi's on our hands."

"You act like you never want to see him again," Han blurted.

Leia shook her head. "I _do_ want to see him. I need you to bring him back to me. He'll listen to you. You're his father. He would only ignore or try to kill me. But I know that you can do it."

Han kissed her cheek. "Alright. I will leave after we get to the base. How does that sound?"

Leia smiled up at him. "It sounds perfect."

The rest of the day was filled with happy reunions and many people were reunited with their loved ones. Han could only look on these simple displays of affection with sadness, because win or lose, this would be his very last opportunity to confront his son Ben, and possibly bring him home to the mother that missed and loved him with all of her heart...


	13. A Dark Audience

Rey...

Kylo made the introductions of Captain Phasma and General Hux. Just as Kylo predicted, the man was a rude asshole, because he looked her up and down, and said, "You don't look like a Princess to me."

Phasma chuckled, "What? You expected crowns and big poofy gowns, General? The girl is traveling around with a bunch of men for kriff's sake! Ignore him, my lady, you look fine."

"Thank you, Captain," Rey said. "But my things were stolen by Resistance people so this is the only outfit I have. Do you have any stores, or..."

Phasma said happily, "I would be happy to schedule the seamstress to sew you a new wardrobe, but we do have stores. Come find me at the end of your chat with the Supreme Leader. Come, General, do we not have that territory meeting to go to?"

Hux looked at her with surprise, and then said that they did.

When they were alone, Kylo chuckled, "I think she likes you. Phasma would never have dragged Hux away to a false meeting otherwise. But let's get to our very real meeting before we're too late."

Rey shrugged her shoulders. "Might as well, lead the way."

They got into an elevator lift, and Kylo took off his helmet. "He hates this thing, but as part of my order, I'm kind of required to wear a mask."

Rey turned to face him, and touched his smooth cheek. "I kind of don't mind it any more, since I know it's you underneath it. It's part of your personality, after all. I was a bit scared of it when we met, but what do I have to fear from my husband?"

Kylo smiled, and kissed her hand. "You don't. It's Snoke you should fear, dearest. Thank the gods, we aren't on the supremacy, or I might have to physically attack him if he harms you."

"I'm not exactly helpless."  
"Against him, we both are."  
"I'll be careful, then."  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"

"For following my lead." The door opened, and Rey followed Kylo into an impossibly dark room with a huge black stone throne. A single light shining from above, gave the only illumination in the room, as far as Rey could see.

A hologram of a hideously ancient man? alien? Rey honestly didn't know, but he radiated pure dark side Force energy, and Kylo knelt before this hologram. Rey followed suit, kneeling beside her husband.

"Ah, the lost Princess does possess manners, after all," Snoke said in a chilling, cold voice. "Rise, child, let me look at you."

Rey did, and she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end as this Sith Lord examined her mind. "It's a pity that you only have part of the map. However, I know the system the planet is in, so the other half of the map is not required. Do you feel any lingering loyalty to the Resistance?"

Rey thought about her answer for a long time, before answering truthfully, "Skywalker left me on a desert planet to die, and let the Empire and my father Prince Julian believe that I died along with my mother. Han Solo was kind to me, but he was also scared of me. I think your defector stormtrooper was a little smitten with me, though.

"I'm confused as to why you even fucking care about some depressed, washed up old Jedi Master any way. Shouldn't you be proving your strength instead of wasting ships and resources to find Kylo's Uncle? No one apparently gives a shit but you, and you ask me where _my_ loyalties lie. I think my loyalty lies with my system and my husband. Good enough answer for you?"

Snoke laughed quietly. "You make some good points, and wield your tongue as ably as a lightsaber. To answer your question about Luke Skywalker, if he is dead, the Resistance cannot use his powers for their benefit, which they wanted to do with you. I would ask you to join us, Princess."

"I have a system to rule in Coruscant," Rey shot back, coldly. "I understand from your records that your vast resources and seat of government lies there. I will, of course, comply with your demands to find Skywalker if you allow me and Lord Ren to rule side by side. I'm certain that General Hux would love to have more responsibilities and prestige heaped upon his name."

Snoke then turned his cold black eyes upon Kylo and he said, "She speaks with my old padawan's authority. What do you say to these list of your wife's demands?"

Kylo cleared his throat, and winked at Rey proudly. Her heart fluttered at the sight. "I will agree to them, of course. How could I not?"

Snoke nodded his head. "Good. Prepare the weapon for the Resistance's base. We cannot allow them to rise against our might. Princess, you impressed me today, and I am willing to agree to your demands, provided you do not slip in your loyalties."

Rey curtsied, spreading invisible skirts. "Very well, Supreme Leader. It will be as you say."

"Dismissed, both of you."

Back in the elevator, Rey blew out a big sigh of relief. "I can't believe I just said what I did to him! I must be the craziest chick in the galaxy right now. But...I felt like my grandfather was coaching me. I heard him laugh that cold laugh of his, and said that the best way to unsettle Plageous was to mix your demands with what the Force revealed. I wasn't too demanding was I?"

Kylo was staring at her with a new degree of love and respect she had never seen before. "No, you were great. Really. I think you shared a lot of my personal thoughts about this fruitless hunt for the map to Skywalker as well as your own thoughts. Thank you, for freeing me up so we can be together, by the way, that was a nice stroke of political savvy. Hux will hate taking on my job as well as his, which is why Snoke found it amusing that you would wish to 'honor,' him so. But we still have to be careful while here. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Rey said. "Now, where is Phasma? I promised that I would seek her out when we were done."

"She should be in the stormtrooper training center, I'll escort you there," Kylo said, and handed her a holo map, and a pass code drive. "I have other duties, but you two have fun. Dinner in my quarters later?"

Rey kissed him, and said, "Definitely. I can't wait for you to wine and dine me."

Kylo chuckled, and put his mask back on. "Well, let's go and greet your new friend. Shall we?"

Rey took his gloved hand, and they found Phasma putting her trainees through their paces.

Rey watched the children and young people spar, and exercise, and Phasma said, "Ah, Commander, Princess. Troopers! Line up! Princess Reyna wishes to watch you go through your paces. Corporal, take over, my shift is over."

Phasma approached them, and said in a lower voice, "Ugh, thank the gods too. I really think we should switch to clones or droids, honestly. Using children is distasteful. But don't tell Hux I said that."

Rey smiled, and winked. "My lips are sealed on that one. Commander, I think I'm well in hand here. I'll see you later."

Phasma walked into the nearest elevator lift, and she got in with her. Phasma took off her helmet, and shook out short blonde hair, and revealed a surprisingly pretty, young face.

Phasma giggled. "He's got it bad, girl. I've met some of his exes, and let me tell you, he never was as caring or flirty the way he is with you."

"Were they--"  
"Pretty?"

"Nevermind, I don't need to know," Rey said, waving her hands. "My grandfather's Force ghost wed us, that's all I need."

"Is he just as creepy as Snoke?" Phasma asked, curiously. "I never had the misfortune of speaking to him myself but I am told his voice is spine chilling."

"I would say Snoke is creepier by far, but less powerful than Palpatine was," Rey answered as the elevator opened up.

"Palpatine hates him, though, but I can't say I can easily like my dead grandfather very much, he was Darth Sidious, after all. But enough of that, I need some outfits, and a makeover. I have no idea how to do these feminine things after all."

Phasma clapped her hands together, and laughed. "Oh, this is going to be fun then, you will see. Come, let's go to my quarters so I can change out of this armor, and we can have some girl time. What do you say?"

Rey smiled, and said, "I think that's the best idea I have heard all day. Let's do it."

So it was, that the two women, one an Imperial Princess, the other a Captain of the stormtrooper program, shopped, had makeovers, and became fast friends over night. Rey prayed that the friendship would last when push came to shove, but until then, she was more than willing to have fun, and just be a feminine woman for the first time in her life...


	14. Rescue Mission

Finn...

After giving over much needed intelligence that the Resistance so desperately needed, he caught General Organa and explained that he wished to rescue Rey.

"I cannot sanction that, Finn," Leia shook her head. "But Commander Solo is going to Star Killer Base to implement your plan to blow up the thermal osscilator from within. Perhaps he would be willing to take you on the Falcon to 'rescue,' Rey as you call it."

Finn couldn't have been happier in that moment as he said happily, "Thank you, General! I...I won't let you down."

Leia shook her head. "Just go, already, before I change my mind."

Finn saw Han Solo getting set up, and Han saw him. "Leia send you?"

"Yeah, but she looked like she wanted to say that this is a bad idea," Finn blurted. "She let me go, and I'm going to find Rey and bring her back."

Han loaded up some of the thermal detonators, and brushed back his graying brown hair. "And if she doesn't want to come back with you? What then?"

Finn narrowed his eyes. "Well...why not?! Ren is evil and probably abusing her...and...and---"

"Uh huh. Well, we'll see about that. My mission is clearly different than yours," Han said sarcastically. "Help Chewie load up the rest of the explosives would you? We have a base to blow up."

"Yes, sir!" Finn said, fighting the urge to salute Han. Chewie was a hard worker, he noticed, as they loaded up all that they needed for the trip. Finn watched as the General and Han exchanged some words, and then shared a touching kiss goodbye. He thought it was sweet that after all of the years they must have seen and done, that they were still in love.

Han came back on the Falcon, and Chewie said something to Han. "Yes, you big lug, I told Leia you said goodbye too. Of course, I'm coming back!"

Finn worked and prayed that Rey was alright and safe. Gods only knew what that monster was doing to her! When they finally got underway, Finn got the strangest sensation that not all of them would make it back alive and intact. He just prayed that he wasn't one of them in the end...

💎💎💎

Han...

Leaving Leia was one of the hardest decisions of his life. He knew that the Force ghost of Leia's father had warned him against going, that he was going to die...somehow. But he couldn't just sit by and watch other people fight the battle around him. He had been running all of his life, from the rebel academy where he first learned to fly, from Leia, and finally from Ben himself. Not any more.

Ben deserved better from him than a father who made excuses for why he couldn't be in his child's life. But the sad truth was that being a father terrified him more than anything else he ever had to go through, and he ran like a coward when Ben proved different and Force sensitive. No wonder the boy turned to the damn darkside.

He jumped the Falcon into hyperspace, and when they came out, Star Killer Base revealed itself in sharp detail. Huge dreadnaught ships, and tie fighters patrolled the planet in a blockade, protecting the base's inhabitants from enemy attacks.

"Well, here goes nothing," He murmured aloud, and immediately had to dip and maneuver his way out of harm's way as they were fired upon.

Chewie and Finn took the gunner seats and began firing upon the enemy fighters, while Han tried to keep them off of their tails, and from damaging the deflector shields any more than necessary.

He flew hard into the atmosphere, flying low as he remembered that Finn had said that it confuses the tie fighter's tracking devices. They came in for a rough landing as they almost fell off a cliff and into the ravine below them.

"Let's get out of here before they catch us off guard," Han ordered. He threw on a plush winter coat, and gloves, and they all shouldered some explosives as they disembarked from the Falcon.

Finn signaled that they should go into the service entrance to the east of the huge black fortress. Han nodded and followed the young black man's lead. Chewie checked the rounds in his bow blaster and nodded his big furry head, pleased that it was loaded.

"Okay, kid, what's the plan here?" Han asked, though he really didn't want to know. He was here to talk to Ben, nothing else mattered to him.

The kid literally shrugged his shoulders and said, "I dunno. We'll use the Force."

He felt like smacking the kid just now. "That's not how the Force works! People are counting on us, the entire galaxy is counting on us, and you say, 'I dunno.' Okay, new plan. We sneak into the control room, and blow it up. That work for you?!"

"Fine by me," Chewie quipped, and chuckled.

"What about Rey?"

"Well, we will just see what Her Highness wants, kid," Han said, exasperately. "But I guarantee you that if she chooses him, this won't end the way that you think it will."

Finn followed him sullenly, and Han shrugged his shoulders. He had a feeling that Rey already chose Ben, but he wasn't going to tell the kid that; let him stew in his own juices for a bit, the pain of heartbreak would come later.

Chewie shot the two guards, and Finn tucked the bodies out of sight in some brush nearby. They entered the base, and encountered more guards along the way. Finn led the way, guided by memories of being stationed here for three years in thankless, disgusting sanitation work.

Phasma was on patrol, and he held a blaster on her. "Ah, FN-2187," She said with clear disdain. "Have you come crawling back expecting your old position back? The First Order does not forgive traitors."

"Shut up! I'm in charge now, Phasma," Finn snarled. "Get in there, and lower the shields."

Phasma shrugged her shoulders as she sat at the computer, and did as he asked. "You are making such a mistake if you think you will make it out of here alive."

"Yeah, well, I'll take my chances. Now, where is Rey? She's coming with us," Finn demanded.

To Finn's shock, the female chromed clad stormtrooper laughed, "I just left her in her quarters an hour ago. My guess is that she is quite _tied_ up with some things at the present time."

"Chewie, hold her," Han ordered. "Is there somewhere we can stash her like a...a garbage shoot?"

Finn grinned knowingly, "Yeah, there is."

Chewie held Phasma as she walked, but none of the heroes caught that Phasma set off the silent alarm. When they got to the garbage shoot, Chewie tossed the female stormtrooper into the shaft, and they got to the control room by having to rewire some doors, and they all went to work. Han just hoped that this mission was a success, or they would be going up like a Roman candle, along with everyone else inside this base...


	15. A Dinner Interrupted

Kylo's Pov...

Kylo looked across the table at the beautiful brunette sitting across from him, and he couldn't help but admire her. Her wit, her humor, even how well matched they were in personalities, they fit together perfectly. _I love her,_ He realized with a start, _I really, truly love this woman._

They are their dinner, and Rey struggled with her fork and spoon, but he silently showed her which one to use, and the dinner went off without a hitch after that. He told her about his day, and she told him about what hanging out with Phasma was like. They were about to settle into dessert when the base alarm went off.

"You should stay here," Kylo said, coming around the table to kiss her. "I'll be back before you know it."

Rey got up and changed into the black First Order uniform that would serve until her black robes were made. She clipped on her lightsaber and blaster, and said, "Let me go with you. Please, Ben."

Kylo nodded, putting on his mask. "Just follow my lead. I couldn't bear it if anything were to happen to you."

Rey caressed what would be his right cheek. "Of course. Now, let's go. I'm dying to finish this cheesecake with you."

They unclipped their lightsabers and ignited them. Kylo led while Rey made sure no one was tagging along trying to ghost them.

"How many rebel officers managed to get past the defenses?" Kylo asked General Hux. Hux glared at Rey, but admired the way the black uniform fit on her, though. Kylo scowled.

"Three."

"Three is unacceptable, General," Kylo sneered. "I will definitely be putting this in my report to Snoke later. Rey and I will smoke these intruders out."

"General," Rey said curtly.  
"Princess."

"Insufferable ass," Rey said when Hux was out of earshot. Kylo put a finger to where his lips would be, and Rey nodded her head. Kylo had his stormtroopers flank them on all sides, and they made it to the control room, where Chewie, dad, and FN-2187 were working on setting up bombs to blow the building sky high.

Kylo had his troops fan out and the fight began. Rey was locked in her own battle with the stormtrooper defector, as he shot at her, and finally Rey ran him through. She came back to back with him as they fought his dad and Chewie.

Then one of his own men struck Han Solo in the head with one of his blaster shots, and Kylo felt the rage claw at him.

He beheaded the offending stormtrooper, and Rey said, "We have to go. This place is going to blow sky high in twenty minutes."

"You're right, let's go," Kylo said. "Men, get to your ships, the Princess and I will fly out on The Silencer."

"Yes, Sir," The Captain said.

After packing some essentials, Kylo fled with Rey just in time to The Silencer, before the ship hangar bay crumbled into dust below the crumbling planet below them. Kylo got the ship into the outer atmosphere, and punched in the coordinates for The Finalizer.

When he put the ship on autopilot, he took off his black and silver mask, and set it on the dash before him.

He looked at Rey, and said, "Rain check on that cheesecake?"

Rey laughed. "Yeah, but I could use a shower and sleep." She caught his look of sadness, and put a hand on his arm.

He looked into his wife's beautiful hazel eyes, and smiled sadly. "I'll be fine, Rey. One of my own men killed my father, it was an accident."

"I know, but he was still your father, and he knew that if he faced you that he would die, but in the end, he loved you," Rey said, taking his hand in hers. "Just as I love you. I'm just sorry that Finn was stupid enough to try to take me away from you. I had no choice but to kill him. I feel bad about that, actually."

He stood and took Rey in his arms. "It's not your fault, sweetheart." She was trembling against him with her tears.

He took off his gloves and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Now, come, let's go to bed. I have been waiting all day to get you in my arms."

Rey chuckled. "And what else, pray tell?"

Kylo flashed a feigned look of innocence, "I'll never tell."

Rey rolled her eyes. "Fine. But in this instance, I'm in charge tonight."

Kylo laughed, and kissed her. "Yes, ma'am. I will follow whatever orders you care to throw at me."

"Good. Get in that shower, I demand satisfaction," Rey teased.

They made love all night. First in the shower, then the wall, then the bed, where Kylo took over and finished off, taking her from behind. They ended up in each other's arms, and slept off the day, satiated and content, for now. Kylo knew that the peace would not last, but he was willing to hold on to whatever he could. Kylo kissed the top of Rey's head, and rubbed a hand down her abdomen.

He felt life stirring there, and smiled. It was too soon to tell if this would be one child or twins, but he had to send her somewhere safe to raise this life growing inside of Rey when the time came. For now, they had to bide their time, and see what the future held for them all in the end...

The End


End file.
